


Jitters 3

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully's education continues. Wedding bells are in the air.





	Jitters 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Jitters 3

## Jitters 3

### by Donnilee
    
    
    TITLE:      JITTERS 3
    AUTHOR:     Donnilee
    WEBSITE:    <http://donnilee.tripod.com>
    RATING:     NC-17
    

**CATEGORY: MSR**  
SUMMARY: Scully's education continues. Wedding bells are in the air.  
SPOILERS: Nope.  
DISCLAIMER: When the moon is new, pagans routinely dance naked around a bonfire by the light of the moon. It's my religion, what can I say? Oh, you mean the characters herein? Nope. Not mine. Used shamelessly and without remorse. They belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen, and Fox Broadcasting. DEDICATION: Song, Sdani, Holly, Aloof, Dresa, Fmudler, Sara, Carma, and KiloByte, all of whom have requested a continuation of this series.  
THANKS: To my beta reader, Sdani, for breaking out the red pencil like she does so well.  
SPECIAL THANKS: To Nell for the wedding ring idea. Your dirty little mind has inspired me on more than one occasion. Keep those ideas coming! 

WARNING: This fic contains descriptive vanilla sex, as well as an anal sex episode. If this isn't your cup of tea, you can skip over it. It's near the end of Chapter 3. 

**PART 1 (PG)**  
**HOUSE FOR SALE**  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**

"Oh my God! It's beautiful, Mulder!" 

I smiled indulgently as she walked through the rooms, her eyes wide, taking in all the details. There was no furniture in here yet, but the house was great. 

It had three bedrooms, a dining room, living room, a full bath downstairs and upstairs, and a half bath off the master bedroom. The master bath upstairs boasted a Jacuzzi big enough for four and a large shower with double shower heads, inside a tub easily big enough for two. 

The kitchen was unique and beautiful, having white Italian tile floors, a center island with a built in flat grill and two burners. There was lots of counter top space next to the sink with a built in a wooden cutting board. The cabinets were varnished natural wood grain with silver fixtures, matching the double stainless steel deep sinks. Next to the island grill was enough counter space to seat two people like a small breakfast bar. 

There were hooks in the range hood above the grill to hang all sorts of cookware. Next to the refrigerator was a large conventional oven, and more electric stove top burners. Next to that was plenty of space for a microwave, toaster oven, or any other small kitchen appliances you might want. 

The dining room was about twenty by fifteen with an archway in either side wall, one entering the kitchen, the other entering the hallway which  
separated this side of the house from the other side. 

Straight across the hallway was the archway entering a living room with a stone fireplace. This was back to back with library/den which would be perfect for an office. Book cases lined the walls in that room. 

Upstairs, besides the gorgeous bathroom, were a master bedroom with slanting ceilings and a dormer window with a window seat. A walk in closet was tucked away to one side. A smaller bedroom was attached by a connecting door. It would be perfect for a nursery and I could see Scully had the same thought as she opened the door and stepped into it, looking back at me standing in the master suite. She didn't have to say a word. I knew. She swallowed heavily and continued back into the hallway. Another good size bedroom, although smaller than the master suite was down the other end of the hall past the bathroom. 

We reentered the hall way and walked down to where the railing for the staircase formed a small balcony overlooking the front foyer. A mahogany door with a peephole and two long vertical windows to either side formed the front entrance. 

Mrs. Teasley, the real estate agent trailed us patiently. I had already seen the house before bringing Scully here. I knew she wanted to stay close to D.C. or in Georgetown. She didn't want to battle the beltway every day to get into work and I couldn't agree more. I liked Georgetown a lot better than Alexandria. It was more upscale and the neighborhoods were safer. I'd had enough sour experiences in Alexandria to sour me on the town. It wasn't the town's fault, but some things stick with you. 

Scully stood with her hand on the railing, looking down into the foyer. She was silent for a moment but then turned her face to look up into mine. 

"I love it, Mulder, but how much does it cost?" 

"Don't worry about that," I answered. 

"What do you mean, don't worry about that? Of course, I worry about that!" 

Mrs. Teasley intervened. "For a house in Georgetown with the fenced yard in back, it's very reasonable." 

"What's reasonable?" Scully asked, her voice clearly saying that her idea of reasonable and the real estate agent's idea of reasonable were probably two different things. 

The agent hesitated but then said, "Two Hundred, Eighty Thousand." 

Scully's head whipped around to look up at me. "Mulder, no! We can't afford that!" 

I smiled calmly. "Yes, we can, Scully." I turned to the agent and said, "Could you give us a minute?" 

She nodded gravely and went down the stairs, disappearing into the living room. I turned back to Scully. "Scully, I have a lot of money in the bank. When my parents passed, they left me everything, including a sizeable trust fund. Since ... Samantha isn't here, I got hers too." 

She scrunched her brow. "How much money are we talking about, Mulder?" 

"Let's just say we could buy this house outright. I sold both my parents houses and the summer home. I had no desire to keep them for anything. I'll never want to live in Martha's Vineyard ... or in any of those homes. Too many memories. Between the trust funds and the profits from the sales of the houses ... we don't have to worry about money." 

"But $280,000!" 

"It sounds like a lot, but for this house, it isn't ridiculous, Scully, not for this area. There are homes from $320,000 up to a half a million. This is an upscale area." 

"I don't need to live in an upscale area." 

"It's not a question of need, Scully. I want to have a nice house, someplace that is OURS. Not yours, or mine ... OURS. And I'm tired of dealing with nosey neighbors down the hall. Aren't you? I can do this for us. Let me do this for us." 

"Why spend it on this when we could live so much simpler?" 

"Why NOT spend it on this? Leaving me well off was one of the only nice things my parents ever did for me. Let me put it to good use. What else are we going to spend it on? That's what it's for, Scully. I can't take it with me." 

She looked at me for several more moments. Quietly, she asked, "Were you thinking that connecting room off the master bedroom would make a good nursery?" 

I swallowed heavily. "Yeah, I was." 

"Mulder, I can't ..." 

"We'll find a way, Scully. And if we don't, we can always adopt. That's down the road anyway, not right away, but I want to be prepared. That way, if it does happen, we won't have to pull up stakes and move again because we don't have enough room. Neither your apartment or mine would be big enough for a family." 

Her eyes pooled with wetness but she didn't cry. She blinked rapidly. "How much money, Mulder?" she asked again, realizing I'd never really answered her question. 

I sighed, knowing she wanted numbers. "I have about $500,000 in liquid cash and another $500,000 invested in the stock market. Even if the market crashed, I'd be well off. I have most of it in the trust funds, but I can draw on them anytime." 

"Trust funds," she murmured, shaking her head. Scully did not grow up in a world of ivy league colleges and trust funds and cocktail parties on the Vineyard. But I did. I'd never grown enamored of that life and had never had any use for my parents snobbery or their money, most of which I figured was ill gotten from dirty deals by my father. But that was before I thought I had a future with Scully. 

Now I wanted that money to do something good for us. I wanted to give Scully a beautiful home with enough room for kids. I wanted to raise a family with her and I didn't want to do it in a damn apartment building where I could hear the neighbors stereo through the walls. 

We hadn't really discussed having children, but I knew she wanted them, despite her current medical diagnoses. I also knew, with my connections to my parents friends, we could adopt despite our dangerous careers. I would have to pull a few strings, but I would do that if it meant giving Scully what she wanted. 

I wanted her to be happy. I didn't want her to sacrifice all her dreams of family to be with me. She already sacrificed way too much to me and the X-Files. I didn't want her to have to sacrifice these dreams of children as well. 

I nudged her and put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "We'd be safer here too, Scully. People notice things in this neighborhood and would call the cops. I could have a state of art alarm system hooked up that was hard wired to dispatch police if it went off. There's lots of things I can do here to protect us that I simply can't do in an apartment." 

"But this house is so..." 

"Beautiful? Big?" I supplied helpfully. 

She smiled. "I ..." 

"Want this house, don't you?" I finished for her. 

She pursed her lips, slightly annoyed at me putting words in her mouth. I bent down and kissed her cheek gently and whispered in her ear. "Let me do this for us, Scully. We'll still have enough left to make trust funds for our own kids if anything happens to us. I want a family with you, Scully and I want to make that family safe. I can do that here." I paused. "Do you want to think about it some more?" 

She licked her lips. I couldn't take my eyes off her lips when she licked them. Now they were all red and wet and shiny. She blushed a little when she caught me staring as she worried her lip with her top teeth. She stopped and smiled. Finally, she made her decision. "All right, Mulder. I'll let you spend money on me," half teasing. 

"Spend money on US, Scully. I'll be living here too." 

"You don't say?" she responded facetiously. "We're about to make Ms. Teasley a very happy woman." 

"I'm sure we are. I've been approved for a mortgage, but I figured we do a ten year one instead of a thirty year one. I have the money so why not pay it off quicker." 

"Why get a mortgage at all?" 

"So we have good credit if we need it. I don't have bad credit, but frankly, I have no credit. I've always drove a government car, so I've never had a car loan. My rent is the only credit on me." 

"That might be a good thing." 

"If someone really wants to trace my money, they can do it anyway, credit or no credit." 

"That's true." 

"And this will be in both our names, so the credit will be yours too. We're going to be married in two weeks," I said, not that she needed reminding. "And we'll have a brand new home to move into. A fresh start for both of us." 

She nodded and smiled. "I love you so much," she said suddenly and turned and threw herself into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the crown of her head. 

I released her and took her hand, guiding her down the carpeted steps into the foyer. "Ms. Teasley," I called. 

She appeared in the archway of the living room looking resigned and braced for the bad news. I smiled and said, "Let's talk business, Mrs. Teasley." 

Her face transformed into a wide, toothy smile. She was slightly buck toothed but it didn't take away from her looks. She was a handsome woman of  
about fifty years. I imagined the commission on this sale would be pretty good. She'd mentioned that she hadn't sold a house in months. She'd been with Georgetown Realty less than a year after losing her executive secretarial position to downsizing. She'd gone back to school to get her real estate license and was working on her broker's license. She planned on going into business for herself eventually. 

If this sale would help her out, so much the better. She beamed, "You've made my week, Mr. Mulder." 

I smiled at her. "I'm glad. Let's head back to the office and start the paperwork. I'd like to schedule a closing within two weeks." 

"Two weeks!" 

"If possible. If not, as soon as we can. We're getting remarried in two weeks. It would be great if we could move in after the honeymoon." 

She beamed again. "Congratulations you two!" she said enthusiastically. 

Scully smiled at her too. We left and waited by the car as she locked up the house. Scully stared up at the brick front with the white Corinthian pillars framing the steps up onto the porch. She shook her head in disbelief. 

"It's really going to be our house," she murmured. 

"Yes, it is. A new home for the Mulders." 

"The Mulders," she said slowly as though trying it out. "Dana Mulder. Dana Scully Mulder. Dana Katherine Mulder." 

I laughed as she tried out all variations of the name. "Did you want to keep your name, Scully?" 

She turned to me. "No, I guess I'm a little old fashioned that way. I wanted to have my husband's name. But maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep it at work. But for all personal stuff, I want to go by Mulder. Besides I already got us a joint account with both our names on the checks," she stated saucily. 

"When did you do that?" I asked. 

"The other day, remember? I asked you to sign that signature card." 

"Oh yeah. I thought you were just moving my account to your bank in Georgetown." 

"I was, but I was also opening a joint account." 

"Uh oh," I teased. 

She grinned. "Don't worry, Mulder. I'm frugal. I won't spend all your money. 

I laughed now. "I'm just teasing." It was my turn to smile so hard my face hurt. 

I snatched her up into a bear hug, lifting her feet off the sidewalk and twirled her around, "Oh!" she cried out, laughing as I set her down. 

I kissed her quickly on the mouth and muttered, "You make me so happy." 

She beamed at me. We turned when Mrs. Teasley cleared her throat delicately and found her grinning at our public display of happiness. We slid into the car and followed her as she pulled out onto the street. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I couldn't believe we were going to own that beautiful house. It was like a dream to me. I'd grown up living in military housing. I'd thought my apartment was extravagant with it's shag carpet and gas fireplace. There was nothing wrong with military housing, but it was utilitarian ... functional rather than beautiful. I'd always dreamed as a kid of living in a beautiful home with a real fireplace and a walk in closet. Now I was going to get my wish. 

I smiled widely at Mulder as he easily navigated the streets of Georgetown, following Mrs. Teasley back to the Georgetown Realty office. 

I was still reeling from all that had happened in the last two and a half months. Mulder and I were already married. That had happened in a hasty trip to City Hall at the end of a tiring case. I'd finally relieved myself of the burden of knowing I was the oldest living virgin that wasn't a nun! 

Instead of being appalled or laughing at me as I had expected, Mulder had been the soul of understanding and tenderness. He'd loved me tenderly, showing me ways to make love without intercourse and waited for me to ease into our new intimate relationship. Even though he was willing to wait, within four days we were crazy for the consummation of our relationship. He'd surprised me by proposing in the airport parking lot and we'd raced home, snatching up blood test results from work and buying rings. 

We'd decided to do a formal wedding later on, so that we could invite all our friends and family. Mulder didn't have much family left. I'd thought his parents were the last of his family. For his immediate family, that was true. Come to find out, he did still have an aunt, uncle and one cousin. Teresa MacIntyre was Teena Mulder's sister. Her husband's name was Joseph and his cousin's name was Julia. 

They had all been invited to the wedding and responded that they were coming. Turns out, Julia has a boyfriend, Jeffrey, who we readily told her to bring when she called to ask if it would be all right if she brought a date. 

The Gunmen were serving as ushers and Skinner was to be the best man. Skinner's fianc, Clara Jordan had agreed to be my Matron of Honor. My sisters in law, Tara and Charlie's wife, Rena, along with Skinner's secretary, Kimberly was serving as my bridesmaids. We were going to be married in St. Mary's Church in Bethesda, Maryland with Father McCue presiding. My mother was thrilled. Bill was ornery but accepting. 

Most people were happy for us, but there was always a few who had to spoil the fun. A couple of coworkers had gotten rather catty and nasty with me in the bathroom one day, asking what I thought I was doing marrying my partner and conjecturing that it wouldn't last now that we were, and I quote, 'screwing each other'. I'd felt that old flash of insecurity but forced it down, remembering all Mulder had said to me over the couple of months. I chalked their meanness up to jealousy, realizing that Agents Benedict and Reese were two of the females that I'd seen drooling over my partner in the past and trying to flirt with him. 

After Agent Benedict's comment about the relationship not lasting, my parting shot had been, "Oh, it will. We're not done surprising people by a long shot. Sorry, girls. This time ... I won." 

I flung open the bathroom door as their jaws hung open, surprised at my come back. I didn't look back. Other agents had been nice and congratulatory. A couple had been rude enough to ask me if he was good in bed. I hadn't answered, but I assume my flaming blush was enough to answer their question. I'd walked away from them in the wake of their giggles, wishing I had an ice pack to cool my flaming cheeks. 

The sex. Good lord, the sex was phenomenal. My previous sexual experiences had consisted of me pleasing them orally and them complaining that it wasn't good enough. It had taken a little time, but Mulder had obliterated my insecurities in the intimacy department. Instead of making me feel inadequate with his vastly advanced experience, he'd simply proceeded to teach me what he knew. Almost daily he introduced me to new positions and had managed to find every sensitive spot on my body. I was beginning to think the man must have memorized the Kama Sutra! 

I wasn't complaining. Not by a long stretch. He'd opened up a world of passion and delight I hadn't known existed. I'd never dreamed intimacy could be so easy and so much fun. I'd never imagined anything but duty and dissatisfaction. How wrong I'd been! 

Mulder had been staying at my place and had moved most of his stuff into storage other than some suits for work and toiletries he needed on a daily basis. He had sublet his apartment to one of the rookie agents at the Bureau who had recently been transferred to D.C. and was looking for a rent. It had worked out well. His landlord was happy to have another FBI agent rent the place. Probably figured Mulder was so much trouble, he couldn't possibly do worse! 

Now the wait was nearly over. Mulder mentioned selling his furniture or giving it to some charity auction. He wanted all new furniture for the new house. We argued briefly about that. I thought he was spending enough money just buying the house. He'd insisted on a fresh start and that meant new furniture for the new house. He didn't want reminders of the past. In this too, he'd gotten his way. I can't say I was all that upset. 

We spent the next week touring furniture stores and picking out couches and beds and bureaus for the house. I bought all new pots and pans and a new microwave and a beautiful cherry dining room set. We put everything in storage until the closing on the house was final. 

Amazingly, Mrs. Teasley arranged for a closing a week and half after that day of the showing. All the papers were signed and everyone walked away happy. We were now nearly $300,000 in debt and happy as clams. 

Mulder hired contractors to carpet a couple of rooms and movers to bring in all the furniture. He even hired a maid service to put away all the new kitchen appliances. We filled the linen closets with new sheets and towels and Mulder helped me hang the new curtains I'd picked out. 

We planned on going to California for our honeymoon. Since I'd grown up largely in San Diego, I knew the area and could guide us to some great places to eat, tourist attractions I hadn't bothered with when I lived there and the best beaches. While we were gone, Mulder had the Gunmen installing a state of the art security system with hard wired alarms, fire alarms and even cameras set up in the library, along with motion sensor perimeter lights that would flood the entire property with light should someone decide they wanted to jump the fence. The boys talked over my heads about layers of back up wiring and I wandered away to look at each room again. 

I was running my hand along the new cherry dining room table and looking at the high backed chairs when Mulder came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his chest to my back and perching his chin on my shoulder. 

I sighed and he kissed my neck. "Are we having fun yet?" he asked quietly. I could still hear the Gunmen arguing in the kitchen and smiled. 

"Should we really leave those guys here alone? By the time we get back, it may be so complicated, we can't operate the damn thing!" 

He chuckled. "They'll work it out. Let's go back to your place. I'm bushed." 

"Got my vote. I need to call my mother. She said she had some last minute questions about tomorrow." 

"O.K., let's go. Just let me tell the guys I'm leaving. I'm going to leave a key with them so they can check on things while we're gone and get in here to wire the security system." 

"We don't want to have too many extra keys floating around, but I think I'd like to give my mother one too, if that's all right." 

"Of course, just tell her to keep it in a safe place and not carry it on her." 

"I will." 

He disappeared through the archway into the kitchen. I heard him saying good bye to the guys and giving them a key. He reemerged and we went out to the car. I turned to look at the house again, the reality still not quite sinking in. I guessed I would have to be living there before I really believed it. Mulder smiled down at me and said, "Ready for the big day tomorrow?" 

I returned his smiled. "Yeah, it's weird, cause we're already married." 

"I know, but this announces it to the world. And I want to do that, Scully." 

"Half the agents in the Hoover probably think it was a shot gun wedding," I joked. 

He frowned, knowing that wasn't possible. "We'll get there, Scully." 

I turned to him. "Hey I didn't mean to spoil the party. It was a joke." 

"I know, I guess I just have a hard time joking about that." 

I frowned now. "Me too, but I ... well, it's better than crying about it." 

He nodded in agreement and opened the car door for me. He jogged around to his side, sliding behind the wheel. He turned to me and cupped the back of my neck. He pulled me in for a quick but thorough kiss with tongue and then beamed at me before starting the ignition. 

"What was that for?" I asked, amused by these sudden public displays of affection he was prone to now for the last several weeks. 

He waggled his eyebrows. "Just because I CAN, Mrs. Mulder." 

I laughed as he pulled out onto the street. We had lots of obstacles to face in the future, but I was confident that our love and trust would carry us through. I was finally going to have the white wedding I'd always dreamed of. I'd ordered the church filled with white gardenias and lilies and orchids. It had cost a fortune but Mulder hadn't blinked an eye. I realized how lucky I was on so many levels. 

Our relationship would never be conventional in the strictest sense of the word. On the other hand, he had married me before we consummated our relationship. I truly hadn't cared at that point, but the fact that he'd wanted to had made me love him all the more. We would have the house with the fence, although it was black wrought iron rather than white picket! Someday, we might even have the 2.5 kids. For now though, I just needed to get through tomorrow. It was silly to be nervous, but for some reason, I still was. ****

* * *

PART 2 (PG)

**ST. MARY'S CHURCH**  
**BETHESDA, MD**  
**SATURDAY - 11:00 AM**

She was a vision in white. I knew that sounded clich as soon as the thought crossed my mind, but it was so true. She wore a white silk dress that was low cut and hugged her bodice and waist. It flared out into a taffeta confection that fell to just above her dainty ankles where you could see her white satin pumps with the two inch heels. A simple headband of pearls held her veil in place as Bill Jr. walked her down the aisle. I was only slightly surprised to find him smiling. 

I didn't think he would ever like me, but he had finally accepted that I was the man that Dana wanted and loved. I promised him I would do everything in my power to make Dana happy. I hoped I could live up to that promise. Scully had taken him by the house once and said he'd been impressed. That was before all the furniture was in it. I hoped he'd be even more impressed once he saw it all decorated and furnished. Not that I needed to impress Bill Scully, Jr. But I wanted his approval for Scully's sake. It hadn't been long since he and  
I had talked and resolved our differences. It seemed that he was willing  
to make the effort for Dana. If he was, then so was I. 

I knew that he only wanted what was best for her and he worried that I led her into danger. I couldn't argue with him on that point and so until now, had never defended myself against his accusations. But she was my wife now and this had to change. 

It felt odd, standing here in a gray tuxedo, ready to repeat vows in front of this crowd. We were already married. I knew, however, that this display and blessing from Father McCue meant a lot to Scully and to Scully's mom. 

Maggie looked magnificent as well in a blue gauzy dress that made her eyes stand out. The wedding march died out into silence as Scully and Bill Jr. finally reached the altar. 

Father McCue looked out over the crowd, smiling a benevolent smile at the assembled crowd. I caught a glimpse of Deputy Director Alvin Kersch, Deputy Director Jenna Cassidy and her husband. 

I found my cousin Julie's smiling face and the smile froze on my face when I saw who was sitting next to her. Her date, Jeffrey. 

Oh. My. God. It was Jeffrey Spender. He smiled weakly at me and waved discreetly. I forced myself to smile and nod, hoping no one detected the shock on my face. 

Father McCue began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls, Dana Katherine Scully and Fox William Mulder. Who gives this woman in marriage?" he asked formally. 

Bill Jr. placed Scully's tiny hand in mine and said clearly, "Her mother and I do." 

Father nodded and then asked the dreaded question. "If there is anyone here that knows why this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." 

There was silence for three seconds and Scully smiled up at me as Bill Jr. slid away to his seat in the front pew with Mrs. Scully. She was now flanked by Bill Jr., and Charlie Scully, whom I'd only met once. 

He was so much like Scully in appearance, but more like Melissa in personality. He was a joker and seemed pretty laid back. It was a stark contrast to Bill Jr.'s stiff necked persona. Four children and all were different. 

Bill Jr. was stern, Charlie was a joker, Melissa had been bohemian to the point of mystic and then there was my Scully. The logical, cool headed doctor. Only I knew of the grand passion that hid behind her cool, ice blue eyes. I suppressed a shiver thinking about it. 

I glanced up again and nodded at my Aunt Teresa and Uncle Joe. I was glad they were here. They were literally my only family left. So they were seated on the groom's side with all the Bureau brass. Scully's family filled the bride's side of the church. 

I shook my head to pay attention to Father McCue who was beginning to recite the vows. He had agreed to marry us even though I was not converting to Catholicism. This was rare for a Catholic priest but Father McCue was a cut above the rest and tolerant in his views for one of the Catholic clergy. He knew how much Dana loved and trusted me and for him, that was enough. 

Although we were only now performing this ceremony that in their eyes would wed us in the eyes of God, he had surprisingly been approving of the fact that I had married her legally before consummating the relationship. I'd found the premarital interview to be a bit disconcerting. Scully had blushed for a full hour straight but honestly answered his questions, which, truth be told, weren't that invasive. But Scully had known Father McCue since she was a child and she couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed. 

She might be passionate behind closed doors, but she was still respectable agent and doctor in public. 

Finally, he got to the good stuff. "Fox William Mulder, do you take this woman, Dana Katherine Scully to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" 

I took a deep cleansing breath and said, "I DO," in a loud clear voice. Scully beamed as Skinner handed me the ring, which we had removed  
so that I could use it here. 

"Then repeat after me. I, Fox William Mulder ..." 

"I, Fox William Mulder ..." 

"Take thee, Dana Katherine Scully ..." 

"Take thee. Dana Katherine Scully ..." 

And so it went. Despite the hour of what I call Catholic Calisthenics; stand up, sit down, stand up, sit down; the ceremony seemed to be over in flash. The wedding march blared out of the organ as we made our way out the church to form a receiving line. We were pelted with rice and confetti as we exited. I spied the limousine that  
would take us to the reception and burst out laughing. 

The Gunmen had gone to work. Streamers and beer cans were tied to the bumper. A 'Just Married' sign was attached to the back window and a white, Michael Jackson glove was perched on the antenna giving everyone the middle finger. Not everyone was amused but I howled. 

I'd hired a professional photographer to take pictures on the lawn of the church and we stood patiently while everyone took pictures from behind the photographer. That alone took almost an hour. I didn't want to begrudge Scully anything though. I wanted this to be a day she would remember for the rest of her life. 

Finally, we were on our way to the AquaTurf, a swanky restaurant in Bethesda for our reception that had a huge ballroom. I'd hired a live band. 

Skinner gave the toast, standing at the head table to get everyone's attention. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Good evening. As most of you know, I'm Walter Skinner. I just wanted to say that I've never met two people who deserved each other more." 

There was a smattering of laughter in the crowd as they weren't sure if he was serious or joking. 

He smiled and continued, "I've worked with these two for over seven years now and they've caused me more trouble than I can possibly recount for you here." 

Everyone now laughed, knowing he was joking. "I'm pleased to announce that they can now cause each other trouble instead." 

More laughter. "Careful," I chimed in, causing more laughter. 

"Seriously, I've never met two people who worked so well together, have been better friends or more devoted to one another. We can all learn a lesson from their example of implicit trust and unconditional love. May we all find that for ourselves." 

Light clapping sounded around the room. Scully blushed, I smiled. He turned to us, raising his champagne glass. "May you both have many years of health and happiness together. And Mulder, just because you're getting some now, doesn't mean you can drop your solve rate!" 

The room burst into laughter and everyone clinked glasses and drank the toast. I clapped Skinner on the shoulder, feeling camaraderie with him I had rarely felt in the past. He smiled benevolently. 

Everyone was then treated to a three-course meal of shrimp cocktail, French onion soup, stuffed sole or prime rib, and chocolate or vanilla mousse for dessert. 

Many times throughout the festivities, forks clanked loudly against glasses and we leaned into one another and kissed for the crowd. I couldn't have been prouder. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I knew I was the envy of many men in the room. I couldn't help but gloat a little. 

During one kiss, I slid my hand over her shoulder and under the shoulder strap of her dress, earning me a slapped hand and an exclamation of, "Mulder!" 

This produced more laughter around the room from those who had been watching. I smiled so much my face hurt. We did the garter and bouquet toss. My cousin Julie caught the bouquet, and of all people, Langly caught the garter. 

This caused a stir as he made a giant show of hiking up Julie's skirt and  
flipping it onto her lap, giving the room a nice flash of slender leg. 

Everyone was amused but Jeffrey. I didn't know how I felt about Jeffrey dating my cousin. I hadn't seen him in a long time and now he shows up at my wedding, dating my cousin. I wondered if that was a coincidence or if he had an ulterior motive by getting involved with her. It was a puzzle for later. Today was for us to enjoy and I wasn't going to mar it by interrogating him like an enraged brother. I didn't want to pull a Bill Jr. on him, as I knew how offensive that could be first hand. 

Scully was surprised when she finally spotted him about half way through the reception. Like me, she just gave me a look of surprise, but said nothing. She mouthed, "That's Julie's Jeffrey? Oh boy." 

She left it at that and so did I. We danced the first dance together. That was last I saw of Scully for a while as she was whirled around the dance floor by every guy in the place. Even Jeffrey took a turn. I danced with quite a few women, but was anxious to get back to my bride. 

My bride. Lord, I was glad we did this. It was like showing off to the world and I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't enjoyed it. Finally, people began to leave for home. We were standing in front of the head table watching the crowd when Jeffrey and Julie came up to us. Jeffrey looked nervous, as though he expected me to attack him. 

"Congratulations, Mulder. I always knew you two belonged together." he stuck out his hand and I shook it firmly. 

"Thank you," I said, raising my eyebrows and looking at Julie. 

"This is a surprise," Scully said. 

Julie looked sheepish. "Jeffrey said you two know each other," she said innocently, oblivious to our history. 

"That we do, Julie. It's good to see you again." I leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

"I'm so happy for you, Fox," she exclaimed and then leaned in to hug Scully. "I didn't think he'd ever find someone," she said to Scully. 

Scully just smiled. "Well, we better get going," Jeffrey said. 

"Uh, Jeff," I said as they made to walk away. 

He turned, looked at the floor and then at me. "Yeah?" 

I stared into his eyes and found no guile there, no guilt, but no guile. "Take good care of her, Okay? She's practically the only family I have left." 

He smiled, looking relieved and nodded. "I will." He turned to Julie. "I'll meet up with you in the car. Just a sec." 

She nodded and walked away. He turned back to me. "I was afraid you would ... disapprove." 

"It's not for me to approve or disapprove. She's a grown woman." 

He nodded. "I know, but I also know we haven't always ... seen eye to eye." 

"No we haven't. But the past is the past, Jeffrey. Let's leave it there, Okay? I mean, as long as your intentions aren't nefarious ..." 

"No! I swear they're not. I didn't even know who she was at first ..." 

I smiled and nodded. "You haven't told her about our history, I take it." 

"No. I hope I don't have to." 

"Just don't hurt her, Jeff." 

"I'll try not to. I really think I'm in love with her, Mulder." 

"That's all I can ask." 

He smiled, nodded, shook my hand and turned to follow Julie who had disappeared from the room. I looked down at Scully and she was smiling. "You handled that very well. I'm proud of you." 

I licked my lips, finding my mouth suddenly dry and my palms sweaty. I guess I was more nervous than I had thought. 

"Thanks. Let's blow this popsicle stand." 

Scully laughed and launched herself into my arms. I kissed her deeply and heard catcalls and whistles from across the room. I looked up to find the Gunmen, acting as our own private cheering section. 

I'd had a good time, but I was ready to go now. Maggie Scully approached and said, "Get out of here. Have a good time. The Gunmen, Bill and I will make sure all the gifts are taken to the house." 

"Thanks, Mom," Scully said and leaned over to hug and kiss her mother. They stood in an embrace for a few moments and Bill Jr. approached. 

He stuck out his hand. I shook it and we faced off. He cleared his throat. He took a deep breath as if to say something and then seemed to decide against it. Finally he said, "Don't let me down, Mr. Mulder." 

I nodded, giving him a close-lipped smile of understanding. Scully and her Mom had drifted a few feet away, still talking. I glanced at them, feeling my eyes sting with emotion. I looked back at him and said, "No one will ever love her as much I do, Bill. That much I can promise you." 

He nodded. "Oddly ... I believe you," he replied. Why she loved me was the mystery to him. 

I nodded. "We're leaving for our honeymoon tonight, so I'll leave the gift transport in your capable hands," I said, trying to establish some sort of connection, however flimsy. 

He said, "No worries there ... God, little Dana on her honeymoon. I can hardly believe it." 

At that moment, Scully and her mom returned, hearing this last part. Scully gave him an exasperated look. "I'm 37 Bill! Little Dana indeed." 

He leaned in and gave her a hug. "You'll always be little Danes to me." 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go on, let me get out of here." 

He nodded and she said, "Thanks, Bill ... your giving me away meant a lot." 

He nodded. "Wouldn't have missed it," he said gruffly. 

They strolled away and we finally made our escape. Our luggage was already in the limo. We went into the bathrooms there at the AquaTurf and changed into comfortable traveling clothes. We sipped wine and cuddled as the limo drove us to the airport. 

Scully beamed up at me from under my arm. I smiled back. "I love you, Mrs. Mulder." 

She grinned. "I love you too. Thank you for doing this for me." 

"I did it for me too." 

"I know. But I know you mostly did it for me and my family. That means a lot, Mulder. I know you're not a believer in all this stuff." 

"I might not be Catholic, but I'm very much a believer in marriage. I like the traditions." 

She raised her eyebrows. "You do?" 

"Yeah. Just because I hunt aliens for a living, doesn't mean I don't believe in anything institutional." 

She laughed and snuggled in closer. I kissed the top of her head and we dozed, exhausted from the day as the limo took us to our destination. 

I jerked awake as I felt the car come to a halt and gently nudged Scully awake. "Hey, sleepyhead, we're here." 

She yawned and stretched and shook her head to clear it of cobwebs. We climbed out and the limo driver helped us with our luggage. I turned to him before he left. "Do I owe you anything?" 

"No, Sir. The limo company will bill you." 

"All right then," I answered. I pulled $50 out of my wallet and handed it to him. His eyes widened a bit but he took it from me. 

"Thank you very much, Sir." 

"No problem. Have a good one." 

"I will," he said smiling and turned to leave. 

"You always such a big tipper?" Scully asked. 

I shrugged. "No, but I'm feeling very generous today." 

She smiled and we heard our flight called for boarding. I casually draped my arm over her shoulder as we made our way to the boarding gate, tickets in hand. Her arm slipped around my waist. 

It seemed so natural that we could walk together this way, clearly as a couple. I never could have imagined the day when we would be so casual in public. I was loving every second of it. 

We separated as we handed our tickets in and then made our way to our seats in first class. After we were seated and in the air, they announced that we could remove our seat belts and move about the cabin if we needed to. 

A woman with long, brunette hair made her way past our seats, probably heading for the bathrooms. She stopped short and backed up, staring at me suddenly. Scully and I both perked up. 

She peered at me. "Fox Mulder, is that you?" 

"Yes," I replied, still not recognizing her. I glanced at Scully to see her scowling. 

"I haven't seen you in years. I'm Connie Jenkins. Used to be Connie Hunter." 

"Oh!" I said, holding out my hand. I'd known her in college. She was another American lost at Oxford. She'd been a one time friend of Phoebes, but then they had a falling out, probably over a man. Phoebe would never tell me and I didn't see much of her after that. 

"How have you been?" I asked. 

"Great. You're looking good, Fox," she purred and I could feel Scully's hackles raise behind me without even looking. 

I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I turned to indicate Scully. "This is my wife, Dana." I loved introducing her as my wife now. 

Her expression was startled for a moment, but she recovered quickly, extending her hand past my chest and being sure to slide it across my shirt. 

I jerked back as Dana took her hand, shaking it hard. Connie winced and I knew Dana had squeezed a little too hard. I almost crowed at this small display of territoriality. "Uh, we knew each other at Oxford," I explained to Scully. 

"Nice to meet you, Connie ... Jenkins you said. Is that your husband's name?" she asked a little too sweetly. 

I had to suppress a smile at this uncharacteristic display from Scully. The woman frowned, "Yes, ... we're divorced." 

"Ah, sorry to hear that," Scully said, clearly not sorry at all. "Well, have a nice flight," she concluded, clearly dismissing the woman. 

She nodded. "Good to see YOU again, Fox," she said, indicating it wasn't good to see Scully. 

I barely looked at her and said, "Yeah, nice seeing you too." 

She walked away and I turned to Scully. "What was THAT all about," I asked. 

She frowned. "She was in heat, Mulder." 

"In heat?" I asked, laughing at her description. 

"Oh come on. 'You're looking good, Fox.' 'Good to see YOU again, Fox.'," she imitated. I laughed harder bringing a smile to Scully face. Then she said, "And don't think I missed that hand brushing your chest either, buddy. One more move like that and I would have broken her wrist." 

"Why Agent Scully, are we being just a bit possessive?" I asked, very amused. 

She grinned, unrepentant and said, "I protect what's mine, Agent Mulder." 

"I like it," I said softly, leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips. 

"Mmmm," she hummed in her throat. She pulled back. "Another old paramour I never heard about?" 

I raised my eyebrows. "No, I never dated her, Scully." 

"How did you know her then?" 

"What is this, twenty questions?" 

She frowned, "Sorry." 

"No, it's all right. I think it's cute." 

"Cute? Great, I always wanted to be cute," she said with mock disgust. 

I chuckled. "We had a few classes together is all. She was a friend of Phoebe's. She and Phoebe fought over something shortly after I started dating her, and I rarely saw her after that, except in class." 

Scully nodded. "They probably fought over you." 

"That's ridiculous," I said, clucking my tongue. 

She shook her head as if amazed. "Mulder, you have no idea what you do to women, do you?" 

I grinned at her. "You're delusional, Scully," I teased. 

"No, I'm not. You're like catnip, Mulder. A single woman gets around you  
and they go into flirt mode. They can't help themselves." 

I laughed out loud now. "Well, I think you're silly, but I'll tell you what." 

"What?" 

"The only woman I want to flirt with is you." 

She smiled then and leaned in to kiss me again. Just before our lips touched she said, "Good, make sure it stays that way. Now kiss me." 

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Mulder, I only have eyes for you." 

She smiled against my lips and I began to kiss her, slowly and softly, rolling my tongue inside her mouth. She knew I was enjoying the hell out of calling her Mrs. Mulder. I pulled back just in time to see Connie walk by briskly, flash us a dirty look and continue on. 

Scully looked smug. "Why you little conniver," I teased. She'd known Connie was looking. 

She just shrugged and turned back to sit straight in her seat. "Mine," she whispered. 

I chuckled again and settled in for the rest of the rest of the flight. "All yours, Scully. All yours," I whispered back. 

Her hand slid into mine and we held hands for the rest of the flight. I never gave Connie another thought. ****

* * *

PART 3 (NC-17)

**SAN DIEGO HILTON**  
**SAN DIEGO, CA**

We were tired even though we'd slept some on the plane. We finally settled into our honeymoon suite and took showers. I was laying on the bed naked when Mulder came out of the bathroom, similarly attired. 

I heard his breath suck into his lungs as he took in my pose. I was laid out on my back, my arms next to my head. My knees were raised slightly and my feet were flat on the bed. 

He began to chuckle as he approached the bed, his erection growing with every step. He crawled up on the bed on all fours and advanced until his face hovered between my legs. 

He grinned up at me. "Trying to tell me something, Scully?" 

I looked down at the Maraschino cherry nestled into the hair of my mons.  
We both laughed and the cherry threatened to tumble off. He lowered his head and quickly scooped up the cherry into his mouth, licking my clit in the process. 

I hummed and raised my hips off the bed. He chewed carefully and swallowed. "Nothing like Scully's cherry," murmured in a husky voice. 

"Oh, that was baadd!" I replied to his pun. 

He smiled. "So was this an invite?" 

I grinned. "You might say that." 

"I think I like this way you have of telling me what you want." 

"Good, now all I have to do is get you to stop talking and do it." 

He barked out a ripple of laughter and lowered himself quickly to his stomach, his hands coming up over my thighs and pulling my legs wide apart. His eyes met mine. They were smoldering with lust. 

I hummed in the back of my throat, seeing that look and feeling my juncture grow moist. He kept his eyes on mine as he lowered his head. He lavished every crevice in my crotch with slow, careful attention from his talented tongue until I was squirming with repressed need, nearly humping his face. 

He lifted himself onto his knees and scooted closer, holding my legs aloft with his hands behind my knees. He teased my entrance with just the head of his shaft, poking in and out as though testing my readiness. 

I meant to be funny, but my voice came out choked, "Come on in, dear. The water's fine." 

He chuckled and continued to tease me, retreating to rub his cock on my clitoris and then slide down and poke inside again. I began to moan and buck my hips up, trying to take more of him inside. 

"Tell me what you want, Scully." 

He expected me to speak at a time like this? He bent at the waist and captured one of my turgid nipples in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. I whimpered at the sizzling excitement that shot through me and pooled more wetness between my thighs. I was struggling to find my vocal chords. "Tell me," he coaxed, sitting back up. 

"Please, Mulder. More," I croaked. 

"More what?" he asked as he shifted in and out of my entrance, poking at my now enflamed clitoris and making me cringe with anticipation. 

"More of you!" 

"What part of me?" 

He wasn't going to let me off easy. I panted with need as he skillfully teased me, building me up to a point where I was writhing and whimpering constantly. Finally I couldn't take it any more and I nearly screamed, "Fuck me, Mulder! More, give me more!" 

"More?" he asked. 

I nearly sobbed with need. "Your COCK!" I finally spit out, feeling myself blush all the way up my chest and over my face, having uttered the word out loud and with such feverish need. 

He groaned, "Oh yeah, baby," he muttered, leaning forward slightly and driving into me balls deep. 

I shouted, "Oh God, Yes! Do it. Take me, Mulder," I begged, losing my inhibitions by the second, as I always did as my arousal grew. 

He grunted and began thrusting into me, still holding my legs in the air, spreading me wide. We both watched as his stomach muscles crunched and then drove his fat shaft in and out of me. I was so wet and could feel my juices running out of me to coat the crack of my ass. 

I looked down again to see myself gush again, covering his hot shaft in white globs of my excitement. He groaned, obviously excited by the sight. Without warning, my body went stiff. I could hear my pussy making wet sounds as he shoved in and out of me, his balls smacking my anus in a steady rhythm. 

I cried out as I felt my body begin to tremble with my orgasm, shaking my muscles as they convulsed with my release. "Oh fuck, yes, Mmuullddeerr! I'm coming! Oh lord, I'm coming, sogoodsogoodsogood!" 

He kept stroking me as I spasmed around his thickness. When I came down he eased out of me, still covered in my juices, hot and hard. I whimpered in protest but he suckled my nipple, moving down until he was at my entrance again. He lapped up the obscene amount of wetness he found there. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She was so beautiful she took my breath away. I wondered if I would ever get enough of making love to her. Her body went limp, collapsing into the bed as her orgasm trickled off to aftershocks. 

I swallowed her wetness, finding her swollen button at the top of her lips. Feeling euphoric that I could make Scully scream in orgasm, I wanted to keep her guessing. I didn't want to become routine with her. I liked that she was such an eager student. I wanted her imagination to take flight. I reached up to her left hand and took it in mine. She crunched her brow, looking down at me, licking her lips. 

"What?" she asked. 

I shook my head as if to say, 'Never mind.' Then I grasped her wedding rings and pulled them off. She gaped at me and then I put her engagement ring back on. I lowered her wedding ring to in front of my nose. "What are you doing?" she asked. 

I didn't answer her. I merely pressed the ring gently down, surrounding her clitoris, making a little collar for it. It was now the perfect target. She gasped and I lowered my head, swirling the end of my tongue inside the ring, flicking furiously and feeling it begin to vibrate on my tongue. I slipped two fingers inside and found her G-spot. I muttered, "Mine," and rapidly flicked my tongue back and forth inside the small ring feeling the hood slide back and forth over her protruding bundle of nerves. 

She shrieked, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, oooohhhhhh GGGGOOOODDDD!" Deep waves of pleasure rocked through her pelvis and her clitoris vibrated violently on my tongue. Her head was thrown back and her eyes rolled back in her head as I finger fucked her hard, trying to make  
it last. She finally collapsed into a boneless heap and I retreated, carefully  
lifting her wedding ring. 

She watched me through hooded eyes as I licked it clean and replaced it on her hand. She panted as the flush slowly left her chest. Her eyes wandered down to my crotch, finding my cock still standing tall. 

I reached down and wet my fingers in her greedy little pussy, sliding down and carefully coating her rosette with my fingers. Once coated in wetness, I pushed inside, making her groan and her head toss back and forth on the pillows. I pushed her legs up and together, holding her ankles with one hand and then continued my mission, slowly and carefully lubricating her ass with her own juices. 

In minutes I was easily sliding three fingers inside her as far as they could go. She was incoherent with lust, her face flushed, cheeks rosy red with excitement. I'd only taken her once in the ass and it had  
been so exquisite I'd nearly passed out. 

I wanted it again. On this, our second wedding night, she was no longer a virgin ... anywhere, but she may as well have been for the tightness surrounding my fingers. She was relaxed though from her orgasms and I was meeting no resistance as she trembled and twitched, on the verge of another orgasm. 

"Ready?" I asked. 

She nodded. 

I directed my cock to her ass with one hand and let her legs fall apart. Her hands gripped herself behind her knees and she aided me by pulling her legs up. I had been behind her the first time, so this was new. I looked down and nearly swooned at the site of my plum size cock head pushing on her tiny anus. 

She groaned loudly but obviously in pleasure, not in pain as the helmet slipped inside. Her muscle closed lovingly under the ridge of my glans and she squeezed her ass muscles on the head of my cock, making me groan this time. 

I slipped slowly but steadily inside. Once embedded, I swiveled my hips, grinding my full eight inches into her, letting her feel every bit of me filling her back end. 

Her voice was tremulous when she said, "Do it hard, Mulder. I want to feel it again. Unbelievable." 

I kissed her, still grinding into her, reluctant to leave even long enough to thrust. Then she blew me away when she bit into my earlobe and growled. "Fuck my ass, Mulder." 

I lost it and bellowed, retreating and then sliding hard, deep and fast as I pumped into her stretched ass, thrusting with more force with every thrust. 

She shouted and quivered beneath me as I felt the muscles inside her ripple along my cock like a vibrating glove. I leaned into her hard, kissing her and using one had to hold myself up, the other to pinch her hard, puckered nipple. 

She shrieked and came again, her orgasm, triggering mine. I bucked helplessly as I emptied my balls deep into her bowels, crying out, "Ssccuullyyyy! Oh Fuck!" 

I get crude in the throes of passion. Can't help it. I shuddered to an end finally, sweating and panting over her. I eased carefully out of her back door and she moaned. I looked down to see her muscle waver and begin to close up. I moaned again just the from the sight. 

I rolled off her to the side and she crawled slowly to me and threw a leg over my thigh. Her hot, tiny hand landed on my breastbone and she kissed my nipple. I grunted, "Insatiable." 

"I've never been this sated in my life," she said. 

I smiled at her and we kissed gently, our passion spent for the moment. "Sleep ... then shower," I mumbled. 

"Kay," she muttered, and we fell asleep, naked, curled around one another on top of the covers. 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**  
**SAN DIEGO BEACH**  
**SAN DIEGO, CA**  
Sunday Morning - 5:30 AM 

I woke up curled around Mulder but chilly. I slid away from him and put a pillow in his grasp when he reached for me. He inhaled my scent, even in his sleep and hugged the pillow. 

I smiled gently at the picture he made. Our hotel was right on the water and I couldn't wait to get down to the beach. I got into the shower, my muscles protesting over last night's work out. 

You think you're in shape, until you have wild sex a couple night in a row! Then you find out you hurt where you didn't know you had muscles. I wasn't complaining though. 

I showered and pulled out the daringly skimpy bikini I'd bought just for this trip. It was bright yellow, covering my breasts, but cut wide in the center so the insides of my boobs were bared. I tied it tightly behind my head and then slipped into the thong bottoms, glad that I had trimmed myself before the wedding, leaving just a small triangle of hair above my crotch. The thong was French cut high on my hips, but nicely covering the bullet wound in my abdomen which was about level with my belly button. 

I scrawled Mulder a note on hotel stationary and placed it on my pillow. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and pulled on a tee shirt and cut offs over my suit. Slipping my feet into flip flops,  
I grabbed a big beach towel and a blanket, provided by the hotel and made my way downstairs and out onto the beach. The beach was deserted this time of morning and I admired the sunrise for a while. 

I laid the blanket on the sand a ways back from the water and dropped my towel on top. I took off my shorts and tee shirt, adding to the pile. I strode to the water's edge and waded in, loving the feel of the foamy water cascading over my feet and in between my toes. 

I took a few running leaps and dove into the waves, feeling the water rush over me, cooling my skin instantly. I popped up about fifteen feet from shore and did the breast stroke parallel to the beach. I swam back and forth for several minutes, enjoying the solitude and stretching my sore muscles without overly taxing myself. The water was buoyant and I swam easily, something I'd always been able to do. 

When I felt relaxed and refreshed, I swam into shore, and stood up when I knew I could touch bottom. I flipped my hair back smoothing my hands over it to squeeze out some of the water. Water ran down my body in streams. 

I heard a gasp from the shadows and glanced down the beach toward a sand dune down a ways. I saw a familiar shape of Mulder's shadow. I wasn't worried, even though I couldn't see his face. Somehow, it was him. I pretended not to see him and strolled away toward my blanket, turning my bare ass to him and hearing a soft, far away moan. I smiled devilishly, loving that I could have this effect on him. I dried off somewhat, and towel dried my hair. 

Still damp I sat on the blanket and leaned back on my hands, arching my breasts into the air as I looked at the sky and watched sun creeping higher on the horizon. I could feel my hair dripping down my back in cool rivulets and I closed my eyes, letting the gentle, warm breeze dry my skin. I loved feeling free enough to put on a show like this for him. I'd never felt so relaxed with a man or more sure of my lure as a woman. He made me feel beautiful and sexy. He made me want to be beautiful and sexy for him. 

I gasped when I felt a hand on my ankle. I opened my mouth to find a vision of naked lust in front of me, wearing nothing but a red speedo. His eyes were hooded and his jaw was slack. 

His voice rumbled out of him, gruff and laden with arousal when he said, "You look like some sort of tiny water sprite when you popped out of those waves, Scully. Where the hell did you get this suit? Are you trying to kill me?" 

I chuckled and glanced at the tent in his speedos. If he got much harder, that thing was not going to contain the evidence. He glanced down and said, "Yeah, I have a little problem I need to take care of." 

I went to stand but the held me down, gently laying me back on the blanket. "Mulder, what are you doing?" 

His hand landed on my knee and parted my legs. He slipped between my legs and laid down on top of me, letting me feel his weight, his erection, now granite hard, pushing into my bare tummy. 

"Mulder, somebody might come!" I said frantically. 

He chuckled, looking around over my head. "Nobody here now," he said softly as one hand snaked between us and pulled his speedos down just enough to release his cock. I gasped as his hot, dry erection landed on my damp, cool skin. 

"Mulder, we can't do this! We could be arrested for indecent exposure!" 

He completely ignored my protests, moving his hand to my thong, slipping two fingers under the thin strap and pulling it to the side. He fingers glanced off my labia, finding them damp and soft and hot. 

"Mulder!" I cried one more time, pushing on his chest. 

He slid into me quickly, to the hilt. I gasped. "Oh Jesus!" I whispered as he began to thrust, short and shallow, staying mostly embedded and crushing my clit between us. I arched under him, my nipples steepling the wet cloth of my suit and dragging them over his chest. 

He fucked me quick and hard and didn't hold back. I came quickly and he sprayed into me a couple of strokes after my orgasm began. How the hell did he do this to me?! 

"Mulder!" I cried when he lifted his head, wearing a look of boyish innocence. "Don't give me that look. Get off me!" 

He chuckled and pulled out of me, wrinkling his nose at the slight mess. "You're a little vixen. Thou dost protest too much. If you tease me, woman, there will be consequences. Let's rinse off." 

"You're incorrigible!" I scolded, not really having my heart in it. I'd liked the illicit thrill of knowing we might be discovered, even though I'd been scared to death. Somehow, that had heightened my arousal and it was ridiculous how quickly he'd made me come. 

I stood up with him, as we slipped our suits back in place. We ran to the water and he dove in ahead of me, cutting through the waves like a pro. We swam back and forth, letting the water wash away the evidence of our love making, then swam back to shore. I toweled off with my damp towel and he used the one he had brought. 

He hung his towel around his neck and I admired the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen. He grinned when he caught me looking and waggled his eyebrows. He picked up the towel, shook out the sand. I pulled my tee shirt back on. It covered my butt so I carried my shorts and we walked back to the hotel, slipping into the shower to rinse off the sand. We dressed in matching white linen shirts and pants and went downstairs to get breakfast in the hotel. 

I couldn't remember the last time I was this relaxed and content. We sat close and ate off each other's plate, causing smiles and a few glares as we ignored the crowd and just enjoyed being together with nowhere to go and no one to see. I would be over too soon, this week reprieve and I planned on making the best of it. 

He looked at me after feeding me a strawberry off the top of his waffle. He kissed me quickly and said, "I'm a lucky man." 

I smiled. "I'm a lucky woman." 

"Before us ... I dreamed about marrying you, Scully." 

"You did?" I asked surprised. I believed he fantasized about sex, but marriage? 

"Yes, and I never thought I'd get to do it." 

"Do what? Get married?" 

He nodded. "Say, 'I do.'" 

I smiled at him. "We got to say it twice," I reminded him. 

"Does that make us experts at saying 'I do'?" he teased. 

I tapped my lip with my finger and pretended to consider it carefully. "Well, I think Elizabeth Taylor is probably the reigning expert, but we're a close second." 

We laughed and paid the bill, heading back to the elevator. I could tell I was going spend the majority of this week on my back. The thought didn't bother me a bit! 

I knew there were still things to learn. I'd peeked into Mulder's suitcase and knew he'd brought a few toys with him. Sex toys. Good lord. I'd never even considered buying one. I should have known Mulder would. I was a little nervous. 

There were only a few lingering jitters. I trusted him and I wanted to learn all there was to learn about making love. I think the jitters I had now were more from anticipation than fear. 

We entered the room and sat on the bed cuddling, not saying anything. "What do you want to do now?" he finally asked. 

"Depends on you. I could take you out to see some sights." 

"I think I already saw the best one." 

"What's that?" 

"You, practically naked on the beach." 

I laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully. "We could go the zoo." 

"That sounds like fun. Let's nap first. You wore me out you wild woman." 

I chuckled and snuggled into his warm chest. We may have made a lot of mistakes in the past. This wasn't one of them. Getting married was the best decision we'd ever made. 

We stayed in our clothes and hugged each other tight. "I love you, Scully," he said as he was drifting off. 

"Love you too, Mulder." 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
